


Track 4: Carousel

by talisha_jaynee



Series: The Shameless Cry Baby Storybook [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, but its good, i think, idk - Freeform, im still terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey couldn't remember when Ian's small smiles and loud laughs stopped being enough. One day the boys were hanging out at the Milkovich house, laughing, playing some stupid video game, and Mickey's body radiated happiness. And the next, the boys and Mandy were hanging out at the Milkovich house, laughing, playing some stupid video game, and Mickey's body radiated jealousy. </p><p>Songfic to Carousel - Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 4: Carousel

Mickey couldn't remember when Ian's small smiles and loud laughs stopped being enough. One day the boys were hanging out at the Milkovich house, laughing, playing some stupid video game, and Mickey's body radiated happiness. And the next, the boys and Mandy were hanging out at the Milkovich house, laughing, playing some stupid video game, and Mickey's body radiated jealousy. He also couldn't remember the exact day that his younger sister Mandy joined in, but he had a strong suspicion that her joining the duo and Mickey's darker thoughts were related somehow.

"Shit man," Ian screamed at the large screen which showed an army of undead bodies and two heroic characters, "How are we gonna defeat them all?" Ian had been coming over almost every day after school, except for afternoons where he had work, and tonight the boys were doing their usual routine of junk food and video games, with one other addition.

"I got no fucking idea," Mandy laughed as she began violently pushing buttons on her controller staring intensely at the screen, "Just do it!"

Mickey looked away from the gore to his little sisters face. Her dark hair hung around her small frame and her face was squeezed in concentration. _Fuck she's annoying,_ Mickey thought bitterly, before turning back to the game that the two had just won.

"Fuck yes!" Mandy screamed jumping from the large sofa, knocking Mickey in the process, "We fucking did it man!" She passed her brother and pulled Ian up by his hands into a tight hug.

Ian laughed and squeezed her right back, "yeah we did!"

They broke apart and Mickey watched the next few moments in slow motion, the way Mandy moved a piece of hair behind her hair, Ian's eyes darting to Mandy's lips, the slow lean in from the two, Mandy closing her eyes, puckering their lips...

"Now can we play a game for three people?" Mickey quickly asked, hastily pulling his sisters shirt away from Ian and turning her around to face him, "there's three of us?"

Mandy only replied with a death stare before sitting back down on the left side of Mickey, while Ian hummed in agreement sitting on the right side.

 

"Hey Mick," Ian had started, sounding very nervous. 

Mickey looked up at him, noticing his heartbeat hadn't changed like it usually did with the nickname, "what's up?" 

Ian looked down and stared directly into Mickey's eyes, "how would you feel..."

Mickey waited for him to continue, a sinking feeling began in his stomach, "yeah?"

"If maybe," Ian broke eye contact then looking left of Mickey's face to the other side of the street, "I asked your sister something?"

Mickey knew exactly where this was going, but he willed it not to be true. "Like what?" He asked with shaky breath.

"To go on a date?"

Mickey's heart broke with those 5 words. He looked down to the ground, hoping it would hide his cry baby tears, "sure, do whatever the fuck you want."

"Really?" Mickey heard the word coated in a mixture of excitement and disappointment. 

 _The fuck's he disappointed in?_ Mickey thought as he felt his head nod.

"Wow," Ian sighed, "uh, thanks Mick."

Mickey just huffed in response as they continued walking down the street.

 

Mickey remembered when going home after school started feeling like walking into hell. After-school hangs have been changed from Mickey, Ian and Mandy to Mickey third-wheeling Ian and Mandy. They could not stop touching each other. Mandy was always on him in some way with her legs swung over his or her head resting on his shoulder and it made Mickey feel sick. Video games were not fun anymore either because the couple now only wanted to play by themselves, or they would gang up on Mickey, making him lose every game. He was sick of it.

So tonight after the three of them walked through the front door of the Milkovich house, Mickey made his way upstairs not following the others into the kitchen. 

He laid on his bed for what felt like hours just listening to music when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Mick," Ian's soft voice spoke.

Mickey sat up on the bed, looking in confusion, "your girlfriend's downstairs."

Ian showed a small smile, "yeah but you're up here." He slowly made his way into Mickey's large room and sat next to Mickey, making himself comfortable against the headboard. "She actually fell asleep down there."

Mickey felt Ian's arm hairs brush against his but he focused on looking straight ahead and not at his freckled face, "Oh."

"Yeah we spoke until like 3am or something last night," Ian continued, "she's probably tired from that."

Mickey continued looking straight ahead as he asked, "and you aren't?"

"Nah, I don't usually get much sleep anyway," Ian replied, "I just feel a little bad keeping her up."

Mickey scoffed, "Dude, she'll be fine."

"Yeah I know," Ian's voice got softer, "but I'm not sure you'll be."

Mickey could feel Ian staring at his face but he was not going to give in, "What'd you mean? My mom's fucked off somewhere, dad's never home anymore fucking people at the fucking office or something now, my brothers are happy, my sisters happy, I'm happy."

Ian sighed, and Mickey felt the warm air on his cheek, "I know you're not, especially about me and Mands."

The older's boys heart dropped at the nickname, but he tried to keep his voice even, "Course I am, you two are happy, I'm happy."

"Mickey look at me," Mickey obeyed and looked into Ian's green eyes, "You're not happy."

Mickey was only half aware of the tears that had begun to fall down his face, until Ian started wiping them off softly caressing his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Ian whispered before leaning closer to Mickey's face and placing his lips against Mickey's. They were soft compared to the brunettes chapped lips, but they melted together quickly, letting their lips ghost over each others for a few minutes before Mickey broke for air.

The older boy was so confused as to what had happened.  _Ian's going out with my sister, I can't be kissing my sister's boyfriend, I'm the worst brother, but his lips are super soft, man I really liked kissing his lips, what's this weird feeling inside my stomach, butterflies?_

"Are you alright?" Ian asked softly placing his palm against Mickey's cheek again, "you looked worried." Mickey closed his eyes, completely infatuated with Ian's touch.

Mickey placed his hand over Ian's and whispered, "you're Mandy's boyfriend."

"Yeah."

"But you kissed me."

"Yeah."

"Can you kiss me again?"

"Yeah."

 

Mickey remembered when his heart began to flutter again when Ian spoke to him, or touched him, or laughed at his jokes. After their first kiss, there were many more late into the night until they heard Mandy calling around the house trying to find them. There was also more kissing the next night and the night after that in secret. The older boy's body continued to radiate jealousy when he saw Ian with Mandy, but it was significantly greater now that Mickey liked Ian and Ian liked him back.

"Are you going to break up with my sister?" Mickey had asked during one of their private times together. They were laying in Mickey's bed facing each other.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I like her."

Mickey heart fell, " Well, do you like me?"

"Of course, you're one of my friends," Ian laughed softly.

"Is this what friends do? Kiss and cuddle and..."

"I guess," Ian cut him off and tried to shrug in his position, "I don't know."

The brunette took a deep breath, "well I like you."

The younger boy didn't reply.

 

Mickey remember when he fell in love for a tall, lanky, redhead. He had started imagining himself in his sister's position, cuddling up against Ian, pecking his cheek innocently in public, holding hands with him at school. But Ian still hadn't reciprocated Mickey's confession of feelings and the older boy couldn't help but feel like his love would have to stay a secret forever.

He was so nervous that he would lose his first ever friend now that they had started kissing and Mickey had started having strong feeling for the redhead that Mickey began helping Ian with anything and everything. Mickey would be the first one up off the sofa to get Ian a drink, give Ian the best seat at the table, set the temperature to how Ian liked it (even if it was a little cold to Mickey) and just became the best friend Ian would ever have. There was going to be no reason for Ian to ever leave Mickey now, Mickey was perfect. 

He still had many doubts about his and Ian's relationship, but when Ian continued to laugh at his jokes, hug him, and make him feel special, Mickey felt good. Mickey felt love.

**Author's Note:**

> im getting really excited about this now i think its gonna get real good  
> tumblr: gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com.au  
> song: www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAB5AC9yhY0


End file.
